


Mac + Bracelet

by NYWCgirl



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [7]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: CaringJack, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, HurtMac, Missions Gone Wrong, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac is made even before  theys tart their mission, but they don't anticipate what happens next.
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137467
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Mac + Bracelet

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘poisoning’ prompt in Febuwhump

Jack doesn´t like it one bit, his spidey senses tell him, Mac is walking into a trap. But the problem is that he can’t do anything as long as Mac doesn´t say the extraction phrase. They talked about it and Mac knows Jack is near, so it is up to him.

* * *

The moment the woman slips something around his wrist, Mac looks down in surprise. It is a stainless steel band, quite wide and it is actually nice looking. The metal seems wet and he looks at it, not immediately alarmed. She squeezes the bracelet and it is then that Mac realizes that something is wrong, but whatever is on the bracelet it is fast working.

Mac looks at the woman and she smiles, ‘ready to go, Mac?’

_‘Don’t go with her Mac, excuse yourself to go to the bathroom.’_

Who is talking to him? Mac looks around, but there is nobody close, so who is talking to him?’

‘Let’s go, sweetie.’

She gets up and pulls Mac with her, a little unsteady he follows her. He feels funny, maybe he should tell her. Maybe she can help him.

_‘Mac, don’t go with her. Do you hear me?’_

Who is talking to him? He is curious, but the lights give such pretty colors. Why did he never notice that before, everything feels soft and warm.

Time seems something strange, because suddenly he is moving. It makes him a bit nauseous. Maybe he should tell the driver he needs to puke. When he heaves, his head is pushed downward towards the foot well. Cold sweat forms on his face and it doesn´t feel good, the warm feeling gone. When he looks up, he can see the world has turned a purplish color. That’s strange.

All of a sudden he is thrown to the side, smashing into the window. Everything goes back for a moment and then he is pulled out. It is all too much, people are shouting and Mac puts his hands over his ears, squeezing his eyes shut.

* * *

A man comes through the doors carrying a young man in his arms.

‘What happened sir?’

Mathilda, who is the duty nurse, grabs a gurney and rolls it towards the man. Groaning he puts the young man down.

‘I think he was poisoned. I took this off his wrist.’

The man holds out a bracelet. She grabs a pair of gloves from one of the boxes and accepts the bracelet. She tells Jack to follow her into a cubicle. Once they are there, she calls a doctor and tells the man to wash his hands thoroughly with water and soap. He does as he is told while a doctor starts his examination.

‘What is your name sir?’

Jack, and he is Mac.’

The doctor gently shakes Mac, ‘Mac, can you open your eyes for me?’

When there is no response, the doctor gives Mac a supraorbital notch, but Mac does not respond.

‘Eye opening response is one.’

‘Mac, do you know what happened? Can you talk to me?’

‘Verbal response is one.’

The nurse knows what this means, she can see Jack watch anxiously.

When the doctor gives a trapezium pinch, Mac brings raises his hand as if to shuck off the doctor.

‘That’s good, motor response is five. So his Glasgow Coma Scale is seven.’

‘How long ago was he exposed?’

‘About two hours ago.’

The doctor checks his patients pupils, ‘mydriatic and areactive’.

Mathilda can see Jack is curious and doesn´t understand what the doctor is saying. It is not intended for him, but it is clear he is worried.

‘A Glascow coma score of seven…’

‘is not good.’ Jack interrupts her. ‘I know, everything under 8 is considered severe injury.’

She smiles, she hadn´t expected that he would have medical knowledge.

‘His pupils are completely dilated, so that is also not good. I asked our lab to come and get the bracelet, it will be quicker if they analyze the bracelet.’

She studies the man, only now does she notice the holster he is wearing, it is empty, so he probably left the gun somewhere.

‘Mathilda, can you wash Mac’s wrists?’

‘Sure,’ she grabs a bin and fills it with warm soapy water.

The doc calls in an assistant, ‘I want to intubate, until we know what we are dealing with. And I want a tox screen.’

A nurse enters the cubicle, ‘I have a miss Webber at the desk and she demands access to her agent.’

‘That is our boss, she is here for the bracelet.’

The woman leaves and a couple of minutes later Matty walks in.

‘How is he? Where is the bracelet?’

Mathilda hands over the bracelet that is now in a plastic bag. The woman seems to be studying the bracelet, ‘I have seen this before, the velvet on the inside of the bracelet was soaked in Datura tincture.’

‘That would explain the symptoms, I will starts supportive treatment immediately.’

‘I’m heading back to the Phoenix and will see if the lab can confirm the diagnosis. You stay with Mac.’

‘Will do.’

The doctor intubates Mac to prevent aspiration and continues his examination. He orders an ultrasound and it turns out that Ma cis suffering from severe urinary retention.

‘I want a urinary catheter and a gastric lavage, just in case.’

* * *

Mac is transferred to the ICU, but he is agitated. Because he is so heavily sedated, he is ventilated in an assisted-controlled mode as the doctors considered an assisted mode unsafe at the moment. He knows how Mac hates the ventilator and it is probably one of the factors that has Mac so agitated. There are external cooling blankets to keep his temperature down.

Jack is worried. The doctors main concern at the moment is the possible renal failure. They are giving Mac medication through his IV to counter the effects of the poisoning. It is a wait and see situation. The doctors prepare to work on whatever symptom should arise, but it is Mac’s body who needs to metabolize the drugs.

Twenty four hours after admission, the sedation is stopped so the doctors can evaluate Mac’s neurological status, but Mac presents severe agitation and therefore they continue sedation. Jack’s worry only increases as more time passes. What if Mac suffered permanent damage?

It isn´t until twelve hours later that Mac calms and he can be extubated without problems. Once he is deemed stable, he is transferred to an internal medicine ward. Jack takes his place next to the bed. Luckily they have recliners in the room, so Jack puts up the footrest and closes his eyes. He will stay here with Mac and take care of his kid.


End file.
